1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video camera for mainly capturing motion pictures, images are continuously captured during a zooming operation. In other words, images of an object are continuously captured and stored while zooming in on or out from the object. Therefore, it is necessary for a video camera, which is currently recording, to zoom smoothly (little variations in zooming speed), so that a recorded motion picture appears natural to a viewer.
Meanwhile, in a still image camera, such as a digital single-lens reflex (DSLR) camera to which various lenses may be mounted, no image is typically captured during a zooming operation. Although there are exceptions, such as zooming between exposures, a zooming operation is not performed during normal image capturing. Furthermore, to quickly reach to a desired zoom magnification, a zoom lens employs a mechanism for manually rotating a zoom ring.